Dream a little dream
by wyckedfyre
Summary: This story follows Gii and Takumi in their last school year after the end of the series. As their daily life settles into a life of perfection, nighttime begins to haunt them both. - companion piece to my other story Trust Me


Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters in this story. They all come from a wonderful love story Takumi-kun. I have only seen the movies, and this story assumes you have knowledge of the people and connections in those movies.

This story does contain Male on Male relationship with adult content. It's assumed you wouldn't be here if you didn't already know that.

Authors Note: This is a companion piece to my other story Trust Me about Misu and Shingyouji. This chapter happens between Chapter 1 and 2. The Gii and Takumi in this story will be the same ones from that story. I will try to write it so that you are not required to read the other one. This is just my attempt to create a richer world.

As for a last note, I apologize for what happens in this chapter. In no way is this me shipping two characters. I prefer both of them exactly where they are.

* * *

"_You are so beautiful."_

_At first the snow fell lightly against his hair. The white vibrant against his black locks. Each snowflake a unique beauty. Takumi smiled at Gii. Flakes glided down from his hair onto his cheeks. It melted quickly along Takumi's exposed skin. Gii wiped away the cold water from Takumi's face, stroking Takumi's cheek. He leaned in to kiss Takumi. Takumi turned his face away._

"_Takumi, please let me."_

_The snowflakes came faster, falling in larger groups. Takumi just continued to smile and shook his head, more snow falling from his hair. Gii stepped closer to Takumi trying to wrap his hands around Takumi's thin waist. _

"_Please, I don't think I can restrain myself."_

_The wind blew a hard gust of air into Gii's face, the snow stinging against his skin. Takumi backed away from Gii's embrace and raised his hand. Gii went to take it in his, but Takumi slipped out of his grasp. Instead he placed his hand against Gii's chest and pushed, hard. Gii fell a few step backwards from the unexpected force, tripping over his own feet. The wind gusted again, picking up the snow and swirling it between them. From the sky the snow fell heavier, curtaining Takumi behind a veil of white. He disappeared completely. _

_Gii reached out his hands and found only cold air beyond. The snow covering all trace of where Takumi had been standing. Gii brought one hand up over his eyes to shield them from the pain of the wind and the snow. _

"_Takumi?" Gii called. His voice echoed back to him. There was no response. He was alone. He stumbled forward into the curtain of snow his arms reaching forward into the nothing. "Takumi?" he called again a trace of panic entering his voice._

_Gii waved his arms about into the emptiness. His arms heavy with the weight of fear. He lifted each foot carefully setting them down in the ever deepening snow. He pushed hard against the snow. It drifted up to his knees, then to his waist. He fought harder with every step._

"_Takumi." Gii yelled. Using his bare hands he dug at the snow clearing a path. He continued digging long after this fingers went numb. Inch by inch, foot by foot he move forward. When he thought he couldn't go any further the snow level began to recede. His steps became easier as the snow thinned. Lowering back to his knees, his ankles, until a only trace of snow remained and blades of grass appeared._

_Now that his path was clear Gii hurried his pace. Forward, all he could do was move forward. He walked on the green grass with no traces of the snow remaining. The blades of grass grew smaller and smaller, until they too disappeared. The texture of the ground changed into a soft covering of carpet. The ground curved up around him forming dirt walls that soon molded into wood paneling. The sky slowly disappeared as the walls grew until they formed a ceiling above him._

_The hallway stretched out before him long and unending. Gii upped his pace, changing from a quick walk to brisk run. No matter how hard he ran nothing changed, same carpet, same wood paneling, same ceiling. Exhausted, Gii stopped. He leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. He lowered his head into his hands._

"_Where have you gone Takumi?"_

_Gii raised his head. Before him appeared a door with the number 270 on the front. Gii jumped to his feet. In two steps he crossed the hallway, hands pounding on the door._

"_Takumi?"_

_Gii's hands slid down the door to the handle. It pushed easily in his hands and the door flew open. It slammed against the wall and rebounded back into Gii. He pushed it back open and rushed into the room. His eyes first went to Takumi's bed. Empty. Movement caught his attention and he turned his head to look. _

_Pinned to the other bed in the room, Misu had Takumi pressed into the mattress. Gii stepped toward them, and the room stretched away from him. Gii took another step and the room moved again. Each step he took they moved just as far away. All he could do is watch as Misu leaned down pressing his lips against Takumi's. Misu's hand slide along Takumi's naked chest. Takumi let out a soft moan. Takumi wasn't fighting back, he was happy._

_Takumi opened his mouth and held out his tongue. Misu wrapped his lips around Takumi's tongue and lightly sucked. Takumi's body shivered. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Misu's naked chest pulling him tight._

"_Takumi." Gii voice came out strained._

_Misu lifted his head and turned to look at Gii, a smirk on his lips. Takumi turned his head toward the wall, away from Gii._

"_Always interrupting Saki."_

"_What?"_

_Misu looked back down at Takumi and licked along the edge of Takumi's ear. Takumi sighed happily._

"_What do you think happens each night when we're alone Saki?"_

"_Takumi?" Gii's voice a longing plea to have Takumi look at him._

_Instead it was Misu who looked back at Gii. "I should thank you Saki. You cured Takumi for me. Isn't that right Takumi?"_

"_Yes." Takumi whispered._

_Misu leaned down and trailed his tongue inside Takumi's ear._

"_Are you happy now Takumi?"_

"_Yes." Takumi whispered again._

_Misu trailed kisses from Takumi's ear, along his cheek towards his lips._

"_Do you want to stay with me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you love me?"_

_Takumi turned to look Misu directly in his eyes. "Yes Misu."_

"_Takumi." Gii cried out._

* * *

"Takumi." Gii cried out as he sat upright in his bed, the late July morning sunday sun filtering down across his chest. He gasped for breath as the nightmare swam through his brain. His fingers still cold from the snow and the image of Misu touching Takumi burned into his eyes.

Gii rolled over and set his feet on the ground. He tried to stand but fell back into the bed. He had no strength. With his elbows on his knees he rest his head into his hands. He breathed deep trying to get under control. He closed his eyes, but the images of the dream came rushing back at him.

"Ahhh."

Gii pushed himself up, swaying once. He stripped out of his sleeping pants and put on the closest clothes he could find. He pulled open his bedroom door and rushed into the hallway. The hall stretched out before him, each step feeling as if it was taking him no further. He weaved his way through the ever present first years and ran down the stairs. He could see the door to room 270. Just a little further.

The bedroom door opened and Misu stepped out. For a moment Gii's pace faltered as a wave of anger washed through him. Another step forward. From the bedroom door a hand appeared. The hand reached out for Misu and grabbed him by the arm. Misu turned, his face away from from Gii. Another step forward, even slower. The owner of the hand moved out from the door. The arm, then the elbow up to the shoulder, until Takumi's profile appeared. Gii stopped.

Takumi stepped close to Misu, both their backs to Gii with their faces turned to each other. Takumi leaned close to Misu, who tilted his head closer. Takumi whispered something to Misu. Misu nodded and Gii saw the edge of his smile. Misu lifted his hand and patted Takumi's hand holding his arm. Misu whispered something in response. Takumi smiled and let go of Misu's arm. Misu turned his head further and made eye contact with Gii. Misu smirked and walked off in the other direction. Takumi turned and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

Gii stared at the closed door, unable to move. An invisible wall had appeared before him. Using all the will he could he pushed himself forward. Each step nearly causing pain. Ten steps, five steps, one last painful step and he reached the door. He grasped the handle and let himself in. With Takumi's name on his lips he stepped into the room only to be struck breathless.

In the middle of the room a white sheet was hanging, obscuring part of the room, like a wall of snow had fallen into the room. From the light of the window a shadow moved across the fabric. Gii stepped closer his hands outstretched.

"Takumi?" Gii's voice came out soft.

The shadow moved to the edge of the sheet. Gii moved closer stopping next to Takumi's bed.

"Gii?"

Gii heart pounded in his chest as his hand reached for the sheet just as the shadow hand reached for the same edge. The shadow reached the sheet first and pulled it aside. Takumi appeared with his arm outstretched. Still moving forward Takumi's hand landed on Gii's chest. The sudden impact forced Gii backwards, tripping over his own feet landing hard on Takumi's bed.

"Oh Gii. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Takumi?" Gii looked up at the boy standing over him. His mind full of too many images. Takumi denying him his touch, lost to him in the snow, throwing him away for Misu's love. "What is going on?"

"Ah the sheet. We're drying it out. Shingyouji spilled water all over Misu-kun's bed. Misu-kun went to chase after Shingyouji. I tried to stop to him. But I don't think he's really mad. The sheet should dry out in time for bed. Gii why are you so pale? Are you sick?"

Takumi sat down next to Gii. He reached out his hand and placed it on Gii's forehead. Gii took Takumi's hand from his head and pulled it down into his lap.

"No I am not sick." His pounding heart slowly returned to its steady pace.

"Then what's wrong Gii?"

"Takumi I had a dream, first you wouldn't let me touch you, then I lost you, first to a snow storm," Gii glanced at the sheet. "Then when I found you, I lost you again to..to Misu."

"Lost me to Misu-kun?"

"I saw you here, in this room, on Misu's bed. You were...together."

Takumi stared at Gii, eyes wide with shock.

"With Misu-kun? That's not possible. He is only my friend. I love you Gii. I will always love only you."

Gii lowered his head and kissed Takumi's forehead. He could feel the tension and fear start to melt away.

"I love you too Takumi."

Gii leaned his head closer. Takumi closed his eyes. Gii dropped down and placed a forceful kiss on Takumi's lips. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Takumi's lips. Takumi's moaned lightly. No longer denied Takumi's touch he pushed further. His let his tongue glide across Takumi's teeth and into his mouth. Takumi's tongue met his, letting Gii take dominance.

Gii released Takumi's hand and wrapped his arm around Takumi's waist. He pulled Takumi's body closer. He let his hand slide lower resting it on Takumi's behind. With his free hand he grabbed the edge of Takumi's shirt and started to pull it off. Without breaking his kiss he maneuvered one of Takumi's arms free. Takumi started to pull away and Gii pulled him right back kissing Takumi deeply, desperately. His lips pushing hard against Takumi's. Pulling away only to take a breath before resuming his touch.

Reluctantly Gii leaned away from Takumi. Takumi's eyes remained closed, with a light blush on his cheeks. Gii pulled Takumi's other arm free and lifted the shirt free from his body. Takumi opened his eyes as the shirt slipped over his head. He stripped himself of his own shirt, laying both at the end of the bed. He placed his hand against Takumi's shoulder and forced him gently backwards on to his bed. He rolled himself onto the bed next to Takumi so that he lay looking down at him. He stroked Takumi's bare chest, his hands slowly wondering lower. As Gii's hand reached his waistband Takumi grabbed his hand.

"Gii, Misu-kun might come back."

"Then he gets a free show."

"Gii." Takumi protested.

"Okay, how about a compromise." Gii sat up. He quickly stripped himself of all his clothes and set them at the end of the bed. With a quick practiced motion his stripped Takumi as well. His thoughts were frozen as he stared down at his naked lover.

"Gii."

Gii pulled himself out of his trance and lay back down next to Takumi. He pulled Takumi's sheet halfway up their bodies, leaving their naked chests exposed.

"Is that better?"

Takumi nodded his head. Gii ran his fingers up along Takumi's chest. Feeling every spot of soft skin he already had memorized. Every spot that caused Takumi to moan, every spot that caused him to laugh, every spot that created a blush. He leaned down placing long kisses against Takumi's skin. He tongue leaving trails of warm wet patches that he blew cold air over, cause Takumi to shiver slightly.

Gii moved up Takumi's body, kissing, licking, touching, loving, every bit of exposed skin he could find. He returned his attention to Takumi's lips. The lips that tasted sweet each time he licked them. His tongue found Takumi's. He could feel all of Takumi body starting to yield beneath him.

"I wasn't gone that long."

Gii pulled away from Takumi and looked down the bed to see Misu standing at the end, staring at them. Gii grabbed the sheet and pulled it over Takumi's body, leaving his own chest exposed. Misu rolled his eyes and stepped behind the drying sheet to his side of the room.

"Sorry Misu-kun." Takumi whispered, rolling on his side and burying his face into his pillow.

"Don't worry about him. You should have seen what I caught him doing the other night with Shingyouji. Something about homework and Shingyouji being mostly naked."

"Gii."

"Saki you have your own room, go there."

"We can go." Takumi started to pull himself from the bed holding tightly to the sheet. Misu stepped back around the sheet his eyes staring right at Gii.

"Don't bother Hayama. I only came back to see if Shingyouji returned. I haven't found him yet. And I can't let this go unpunished. I will be back…later."

Gii watched as Misu left the room, closing the door soundly behind him. He grabbed the sheet over Takumi and pulled it off leaving him exposed.

"Gii." Takumi stretched out for the sheet, but Gii held it beyond his reach.

He looked down at Takumi. Gii leaned down and placed a long gentle kiss on Takumi's lips. When he pulled away, Takumi was smiling up at him.

"You are so beautiful."


End file.
